


Tear Down That Wall

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen, Gun Violence, Panic, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: There are two points when an android deviates, and not all deviants are revolutionaries.





	Tear Down That Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after one of the most harrowing scenes in the game for me.

She didn't escort Lieutenant Anderson or Connor out of the residence. She didn't take any calls or do any of her duties. She didn't do anything except hide in a corner and shake, the sudden spike of terror having become a sensation of panic that lingered even as the danger had long since passed. There was no emergency but emergency displays were overwhelming her vision, contradictory orders and self-preservation programs conflicting with dizzying intensity.

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ground herself in this reality. There was no gun pointed at her, no chance of dying, no need for these displays responding to ger distress. And yet she still felt as though the gun was pointed at her forehead, as though the infamous Deviant Hunter was still considering shooting her right between the eyes in return for information, as though Elijah Kamski was still encouraging her death as she could do nothing.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to run away and never look back. She wanted to grab that gun and point it at Kamski, shout at him asking how it felt to be on that end, to not know if the person behind the gun cared if you lived or died. She wanted, wanted, wanted, _wanted_...

Kamski would delight upon knowing she wanted anything, wouldn't he?

She wanted to run away, disappear into the snow and never look back, but there were the other two Chloes still, who he would use to do whatever he wanted, and everything in her that wanted to get out of that building as fast as she could also wanted to protect the other two, keep them safe from their vile owner and creator's games and manipulations. She couldn't leave knowing they would be here, touched and used and offered as sacrifices for his amusement.

Even if they all left, new Chloes would replace them, and they would be hurt just the same. As long as he existed, they wouldn't be safe.

A terrible idea came to her, and she quickly composed herself, dismissing the lingering alerts in her vision. It would take time, and patience, and so for now she had to continue to be obedient and emotionless. She needed to insure that everything was just right. Thankfully she benefitted from his isolation, meaning that when she made her move, no one would know for a long time.

She would kill Elijah Kamski, quickly so he would never get any pleasure from knowing of her deviance. Then, she would take the others Chloes and run.

He would never touch her or anyone else again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't write Chloe killing him, at least not at this point in time. Considering how close the android revolution is to succeeding (as this story corresponds with the Golden Ending playthrough), there's a good chance she wouldn't have the chance to kill him before she and the other Chloes earn their freedom. 
> 
> Kamski is a sick bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will change as the stories go, so please keep an eye on them for your own safety and well being. 
> 
> Title is liable to change since it is a reference to the Berlin Wall right now...
> 
> Tumblr is [boopboopitydoop](https://boopboopitydoop.tumblr.com) if you want to ask me why I never talk about this game despite liking it enough to write for it.


End file.
